Hello
by Bea2000
Summary: Naruto is finally back.
1. Chapter 1

"…" – **speaking**

'…' – **thoughts**

Hello

Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy night at Konoha; everyone was snug inside with mugs of hot tea and thick blankets wrapped around them. The rain was enjoyed by the villagers because it has been so hot the last week, you couldn't even move a finger and you'd brake out in an uncontrollable sweat. The rain cooled the earth and gave life again, that's why it was Hinata Hyuuga's favourite weather.

She liked the fresh smell and the silence it brought on the village. The village is always so busy and full of people, even at night. The rain seemed to keep them at bay. Hinata smelled the air and ran her fingers through her dark long hair. "I miss you, Naruto-kun." She whispered to the cold night and jumped off of the Hyuuga Mansion's roof. She quickly made her way to her room and dried herself down before getting into bed, snug in the warm purple blankets.

The next morning Hinata woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the soft sunlight coming in from the window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her violet white eyes, then she heard her name being called. "Lady Hinata, are you awake?" It was one of the many servant girls that worked at the mansion and yet Hinata knew every one of them by name. "Yes, I-I'm awake." Hinata answered and walked to the door and opened it. Her stuttering has lessened a lot since Naruto left but it's still there. "Tawari-chan, It's good to see you again. Did you enjoy your trip at Suna?"

"Yes, Lady Hinata, it was very nice thank you. Hiashi-sama wishes to see you in an hour." Tawari answered smiling at Hinata. "Thank you, but p-please call me Hinata, we are friends, how many times have I told you this?" Hinata said smiling. "I know, Lady Hinata." Tawari winked and walked away with her hands tucked in her white kimono's sleeves, all servants must where.

Hinata laughed quietly and closed the door. She showered and got dressed in her usual over-sized light purple jacket, black pants and shoes. She brushed her hair and made her way to her fathers office. She wondered what he wanted to see her about, she and her fathers relationship has improved a lot over the years and he isn't so tough on her any more.

She knocked on the door of her fathers office. "Father, you've asked to see me?" She heard him answer. "Yes, come in, Hinata." She opened the door and walked to the desk where her father sat. "Hinata, I know I have been very hard on you through the years, but it was needed." Hinata nodded and wondered where this was leading to. "You weren't as strong as any of the other ninja your age and you needed to improve, you are the next person to be leading the Hyuuga's after my death. You needed to be a strong kunoichi." Hiashi said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I-I know father, and I'm trying my best to improve every day." Hinata said, feeling like her father was telling her she isn't good enough. "I know, Hinata. You have improved a lot and you stand out against the other ninja… I … I'm proud of you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and tears appeared in her eyes. How she wanted to hear those words, not just from her father, but from anyone. The first tear fell, and she quickly wiped it away before her father would see, she wouldn't want him to think she's weak again right after he said he was proud because she was strong. "T-thank y-you, father.

Hiashi cleared his voice and stood up, "You can go now, Hinata." He smiled the tiniest smile at her and sat back down. "Hai, Hiashi-sama." Hinata quickly said and rushed out of the office and ran to her room, she closed the door behind her and started to cry.

'I can't belief it, H-he's proud of me…' Hinata thought. She finally stopped crying of joy and wiped the tears off of her face, just then an Anbu appeared. "Hinata, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." He said and disappeared through the window. She hates it when they do that, they give you half a heart attack and then just disappear again.

She washed her face and made sure nobody could see she'd been crying, and then left for the Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunade probably just had another mission for her.

When she got there she climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office in inhuman speed. There was an Anbu guarding the door of the Hokage's office, she approached him and he stepped out of the way, for her to pass. He was definitely expecting her. Hinata knocked on the door and she heard Tsunade answer. "Come in." Hinata opened the door and walked in.

"Hinata, how are you?" Tsunade asked looking out of the windows of the tower. "I'm good, L-lady Tsunade. Thank you for asking." Hinata answered and wondered what the Hokage was looking at. She had this look on her face, excitement maybe. "How do you think he looks like by now? It's been so long…" Tsunade said and looked at Hinata.

"U-uhm, who are you talking about, Hokage-sama?" Hinata frowned and thought that maybe the Hokage had gotten another bottle of sake in. "Who do you think I'm talking about? Let me give you a few hints. He's been away with a perverted Sage for 2 and a half years and is the most annoying little brat ever." Tsunade laughed at that last statement and looked at Hinata.

It felt like Hinata's heart stopped, "N-naruto-k-kun?" she gulped out. "H-he's coming b-back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers:**

 _ **Just want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading my story, it might not be as good as other stories, but I'm trying. It might take longer to update because I'm having quite a can't-think-of-anything-to-write sickness Hope you understand. Please read and review.**_

 _ **Enjoy : ]**_

 **Hello**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata sat on her bed, looking at a photo of 14 year old Naruto. 'I wonder what he looks like now,' She wondered to herself. She had heard earlier today that Naruto was returning to the village tomorrow morning from the Hokage, he'd be in the village at sundown. 'I bet he's handsome.' She blushed at that thought. She traced her fingers over the old photo, 'And probably very fit.' She blushed even more as she imagined Naruto holding her tight while she explored under his shirt, feeling his muscled chest. His hands on her hips and lips on her neck.

"Lady Hinata?" She snapped out of her Naruto filled haze when she heard the soft voice. "Y-yes?" She answered trying to control her voice. "Are you okay, Miss? It's getting very late and you're usually asleep by now." Hinata looked at the moon outside her window, it was getting late. "Yes, I-I'm fine. Thank you for checking, but there's no need t-to worry. I can protect myself." Hinata said, wondering how it got so late so soon, not that she minded. The sooner this day is over the sooner Naruto would be coming.

Hinata stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Oh Tawari-chan, I didn't recognise your voice. Are you getting sick?" Hinata asked concerned when she saw Tawari. Tawari smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious, Lady Hinata?" "Y-yes it is! Look at you, you should take a few days off. Don't worry, you'll still get paid. Go now, go get some rest." Hinata instructed with worry in her eyes.

"Okay okay Lady Hinata, you sound like my mother, all concerned and worried." Tawari giggled. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together, a habit she just can't get rid of. "O-oh." She said quietly. "Goodnight, Lady Hinata." Tawari bowed and walked towards the servants rooms. "Goodnight." Hinata answered and closed her door.

:::

The next morning Hinata woke up a bit later than she usually did, and out of breath too. She had a dream about Naruto, a very vivid and very… hot one. She could almost still feel his lips pressed flush against hers, his hands on her bare back and hers in his hair. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to imagine how he would look like, but even in her dream, she couldn't see his face.

Hinata opened her eyes and sighed, she couldn't wait to see him again, just a few more hours and he would be back home. Oh she hoped she wouldn't faint. That would embarrass her to no end, but if she did, hopefully he'd catch her.

Hinata got out of bed and got ready for the day, spending a bit longer than usual in front of the mirror. She inspected her face and thought if she should where some make-up, but decided against it. She's not really good at those kind of things and she liked being natural.

'I hope you recognise me, Naruto-kun' She thought. Did she change? Well her hair is longer than last time he saw her and she did… grow, a considerable amount in certain areas. She couldn't help but think if Naruto did too. She blushed at the thought and quickly walked out of her room, trying to think of anything else than how much Naruto must have… grown.

She passed a few servants and greeted them as best she could, they must have thought she was crazy, because she had a very red blush on her face and her voice cracked a few times. 'Get yourself together, Hinata! Stop thinking such inappropriate things about Naruto-kun' she scolded herself as she finally made it out of the gates of the Hyuuga mansion.

She walked around for a few minutes trying to clear her head of the vivid Naruto images when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Hey! Hey, Hinata! Wait up." Kiba yelled and jogged towards her with Akamaru close behind. Hinata smiled and tried to hide the blush she'd been carrying the whole morning. "Hi, Kiba-kun."

"Hey, why the blush?" Kiba asked when he saw the immense redness on Hinata's face. "W-what? Oh no, it's just a bit hot… yeah, _really_ hot." She said as she thought of her dream. "Uh okay, Hinata. I guess it's pretty hot." Kiba said suspiciously, looking at her a bit oddly. "Are you okay? You seem a bit… weird."

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun." Hinata answered and breathed slowly, her blush slowly but surely disappearing. "And who are you calling weird?" She looked hurt and turned slightly away from him playfully. She and Kiba had grown very close over the years, he was like a brother to her and she was like a sister to him. "Sorry, Hinata. Oh please would you forgive me. I'll never do it again, I swear!" He said dramatically, playing along. Kiba knew that Hinata would never be mad at him, she just had to a kind heart.

Hinata laughed and rubbed Akamaru's head when he came to walk beside her. "You want to go for a quick spar? Me and Akamaru got this new technique we want to try out." Hinata thought for a moment and then decided that she had nothing else to do and Naruto would only be coming later that evening. "Sure, want to race to the training grounds?" Hinata answered. "Oh Hinata, why do you even ask? You know I never turn down a challenge." And with that said they raced of towards the training grounds.

They raced through the village with a blur, running as fast as only ninja could. Shops and villagers blurred past them as they rushed by. Hinata loved running like this, everything would blur out and her mind would always zone out and think. She couldn't hear anything and she didn't really concentrate on where she was running. She just went where her feet knew they should go.

She then started to think of Naruto, of how she would react when she saw him again, of how _he_ would react when he saw her again. Would he even recognize her? Will she finally have the guts to confess her love for him? All these questions flew around Hinata's head while she ran. She closed her eyes for just a moment as she ran and sighed quietly.

Then suddenly everything stopped, the world came to a screeching halt as she ran full force into someone, the person she had run into stumbled back and fell to the ground onto his back with her on top of him. It was a hard fall, they skidded across he ground for a good few seconds before they stopped.

Hinata groaned softly, her head spinning. Her eyes still closed, she didn't dare open them. The poor person under her took the blow the hardest and she realized this when she heard the load groan from under her. She also realized that she was still lying on top of the person. She opened her eyes in a hurry as the panic and worry for the person under her kicked in. She quickly climbed off and immediately started to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry! A-are you okay? I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. I'm sorr-…" She stopped mid-sentence, and she froze. Her eyes wide and her words lost.

There on the ground right in front of her, lay the most handsome, sexy, hot and any other irresistible words you could think of Hinata has ever seen. And she immediately recognized who it was. Golden blonde hair standing up in its usual wild mess, bright ocean blue eyes so deep it seemed endless and those three whisker marks on each cheek.

Hinata went bright red and uttered the first word that came to mind. "H-hello."

:::

 **Thanks for reading and I know it been a whole month since I've updated. I'm really sorry please forgive me. I'll try harder and I hope my writing skills have improved since the first chapter. Flames are welcome and any ideas too.**

 **Love: Bea2000**


End file.
